Why the Heck Am I Here of All Places!
by Wateranddarkness666
Summary: Cliché to the extreme: a girl from our world gets sucked into the One Piece world. Only, she doesn't have Devil Fruit powers! Le Gasp! Whatever will she do in this new crazy world?


**WD**: OK, so I had originally made a poll to see how many people wanted me to make this story. 2 people said Yes. 3 people said Do whatever you want! And...5 people said No! XD Yeah, that's right! I didn't listen! An author who rebels! Le Gasp! Anyway, I had fun writing this first chapter, and I can tell I'll have fun writing future chapters.

Ok, just so you know, there _will_ be romance later on...like WAAAY later on. Like, seriously, Post Enies Lobby later. Not even joking. I'll tell you now, so you're not reading this hoping it'll be like Zoro X OC or something. It's **not** by the way, it's actually Usopp X OC. I hope that doesn't turn you off. XD Usopp is my second favorite character. He's so close to being tied with Luffy, but yeah.

Anyway, this character will not be getting a devil's fruit power, even if she gets a devil fruit. Also, she's an artist, and can't fight. I wonder how I'll make it work...oh well, it will! XD

I hope you enjoy it~

**Disclaimer**: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda, not me. And a certain quote is similar to a quote off of Shrek, so that belongs to Dreamworks. I do, however own all original character(s) and themes.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess whom was desired by all men. She was absolutely lovely and strong, and every man wanted her with all he had. Because of this, her step mother, the Queen, locked her in a tower, never to be seen again._

_One day, a charming prince on a white stallion came and saw the princess, sitting lonely in the tower. When their eyes met, it was true love..._

Yeah right! Like that'd ever happen! Not for me anyway. I'm just...well, me, I guess. I'm not a princess, my mom is still alive and kicking and loves me very much, I've never been locked in a tower, and I'm certainly not so beautiful that men will throw themselves at me! My story...isn't...**quite** as cliché as that, but I guess it can still be considered a cliché to some extent. My Handsome Prince isn't what one might see as 'handsome', or 'charming', or 'princely' for that matter, but...well, you'll just have to see now won't you?

* * *

I trudged into my room sluggishly and dropped my bag on the bed. I quickly followed it by flopping down myself, too tired to take my shoes off. I huffed the hair out of my eyes, still thinking about the day I'd had. It was...interesting to say the least.

This morning I woke up late and had to rush off to school without breakfast...which always puts me in a bad mood. Then, when I get to school, I find out that there was a test. I should have remembered that...tests are kinda important... But, I didn't. I forgot. Meaning I forgot to study too. So, I probably bombed that test. Anyway, when I got home, my youngest brother gets all in my face telling me about some awesome pirate manga...whatever it was called. I don't remember. I wasn't really listening. Something about Pieces of something?...Bah, I don't care. My mom wanted me to go to the store to get groceries, right after I finally got my brother out of my face. So, I trudged off, tripping over the wires of my other brother's video game. And, I banged my knee. Great huh? Anyway, getting back. I went to the store and bought whatever my mom wanted. When I got outside, some creepy old guy shoved some weird fruit into my hands saying that 'I must take it!'...yeah, weird, I know. Well, the logical thing to do was very simple: just ignore him and walk away, which is exactly what I didn't do. Yeah, I took the fruit without question, just cause he'd probably leave faster, and I was kinda curious.

So, here I am, on my bed, my bag beside me, with my shoes on. It's almost like I'm getting ready for an adventure... HAHA! Me! On an adventure! Now **that** is some funny stuff right there! I wouldn't last five minutes. I'm such a weakling... I sighed. Man, I should have taken Karate or something...

I shook those thoughts out of my head and picked the weird fruit up. I analysed it. It was big, like a cantaloupe, but it was black with dark blue squiggles on it. Like hell I'm eating that! It's probably poisoned! I shook my head and put the fruit back in my bag. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Just, don't think about today. Tomorrow is sure to be a lot better...

* * *

I opened my eyes, annoyed at the light that seeped through. Morning already?...or so I thought. I looked around; my brain not really computing what was going on...that is, until I felt the wind rush through me. As I fell, I stared at the ocean below me. I felt a something on my back and hoped to whatever divine being that was out there that it was a parachute. It wasn't, of course, it was my backpack. So, without further ado, I let out the loudest scream I've ever uttered.

My doom was coming at me faster and faster, which makes sense, seeing as the longer I fall, the faster I fall...THAT DOES NOT HELP!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Before I could crash to my watery death, I felt something wrap around me. I slowed down for a second...before I started shooting away sideways! I screamed again, not as loudly, but still pretty forceful.

I soon discovered that what wrapped around me was an **arm**. Like that makes sense, but who cares. I soon crashed into the owner of the arm and whatever we were sitting in rocked dangerously. I winced as I fell to a wooden floor. I opened my eyes slowly and noticed I was sitting rather awkwardly in the bottom of a dinghy with two boys. One of the boys had black hair and a straw hat and was just smiling brightly at me, looking also rather amazed...probably cause I fell from the sky...

Anyway, the other boy had...pink hair...ok. And he was kinda dorky looking...not like I'm one to talk, but yeah. He also looked quite scared of me, which is really silly. I'm not scary at all.

I look around and see nothing but ocean. Not. Good. I like the ocean, but last time I checked, I was still in my room. In fact, I was sleeping, in my room, on my bed. How the heck did I end up falling from the sky towards the ocean? I don't even live near the ocean!

I look down briefly and notice that even after all that, I still have my backpack, which is probably a good thing. I then looked back up at the boys.

"I'm Luffy! Who are you?" the smiley boy asks.

I try to calm myself down. I really shouldn't freak out. I mean, it all makes sense now! Where I am, why I'm at the ocean, everything! It's all a dream! Just a dream. In fact, I'm going to pinch myself now to prove it...

"Ouch..." I mutter. I look up and notice the smiley...um, Luffy! Staring at me expectantly.

"Oh, uh, I'm Shawna. Nice to meet you," I reply quickly. Luffy laughed.

"Are you slow?" I almost laughed at how blunt that question was, kinda like how my middle brother talks...

"No, I'm not slow. Usually I catch on quickly," I reply.

"I-I'm Coby," the pink kid says. I smile weakly at him. I'm still wondering where I am!!

"Why were you falling from the sky?" Luffy asks me.

"Hell if I know," I mumble. Seriously, why? He just laughs.

"You're pretty funny!" I smile lightly.

"Where am I exactly?" I ask, seeing as they might be able to tell me.

"We're in East Blue, heading towards Marine Base Island," Coby (the small pink one, remember?) tells me.

I blink.

"I've never heard of either of those places, and I'm pretty good at Geography," I tell them. Coby points ahead to an Island.

"That's Marine Base Island."

* * *

Well, we docked and disembarked onto dry land. Not that I mind being on the ocean, I just think it'll be easier to figure out where I am if I'm on land.

"We're finally at the Marines' Base!" Luffy exclaims loudly. Both Luffy and Coby start talking about something or other. I don't listen. It's rude to eavesdrop.

Anyway, back to business, where could I be? East Blue? An Ocean, I'm guessing...maybe its slang for the Pacific? But no...I've never heard of Marine Base Island either. Unless that's a nickname too.....GAH!! WHERE AM I!!! It's obviously not a dream! I've already pinched myself, and its way too vivid. My thoughts were interrupted by Luffy.

"Alright! Let's go eat!" I decide to go with them. I'm hungry, and they didn't tell me no, so I guess its ok.

* * *

After we ate, which was a lot (that Luffy eats **a lot**), Luffy pats his stomach and turns to Coby.

"I guess this is where we part ways, huh?" he states. Coby began to tear up.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me. I owe you a lot!" I just sit there, wondering what exactly he owes him for...Suddenly, Luffy turns to me.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asks me. I just shrug.

"I don't really know," I reply. Luffy nods and sits back.

"I wonder if that Zoro is still being kept at the Marines' Base," he wonders aloud. ...Whoever Zoro is. However, when he said the name 'Zoro', the people in the restaurant did the funniest thing: they all jumped up against the wall. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, but couldn't help to let out a snort of laughter.

"I guess we probably shouldn't say his name out loud," Coby whispers. "Ah, I heard that Captain Morgan is the marine who runs this place," he adds thoughtfully. The people jumped again, but more dramatically. What a weird bunch of people.

As we walked out of the restaurant, Luffy just starts laughing.

"That was an interesting restaurant! I gotta go there again sometime!" he exclaims. I laugh right along with him.

"You're so right! They were a funny bunch, weren't they?" He just laughs again in agreement.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Coby mumbles, which I've noticed he says stuff like that a lot. "I wonder why they reacted to Captain Morgan's name? I mean, I can understand why they'd jump at Zoro's name," he adds.

"Maybe he did something bad," Luffy suggests. Coby gets riled up...which is funny as hell to see.

"That's impossible!!" he shouts. That is so not true. I mean, I fell asleep in my bed and woke up falling from the sky! I decide to voice my opinion...minus my whole bed-then-falling story.

"Nothing is impossible," I say mysteriously and walk past him...which is totally kick ass! I'm never this cool back home! Score!

* * *

Well we arrived at the Marines' Base...and man is it ugly up close!

"It's pretty ugly up close," Luffy states, which is really weird, seeing as I just thought that! Oh well, still cool...and true.

"Yeah, it really is," I agree. Luffy nudges Coby.

"Well, go ahead," he says. I guess Coby wants to be a Marine. Coby just starts sweating and waving his arms around.

"I-I'm not really prepared yet!! And that incident in the restaurant got me thinking..." he begins mumbling. Luffy doesn't really listen, as he just went to go climb over a wall, probably to look for that Zoro guy. I still don't know who that is. I shrug, I'll probably find out who he is later. I stand beside the wall where Luffy just climbed. I can't climb walls worth crap. That's how much I suck. Oh well, I'll stand here and look cool... Hah! Right...

"You aren't going to find him so easily!" Coby's shrill voice breaks through my head. Jeeze, I hope that kid hits puberty soon. Luffy just disregards it again and jumps down, taking off.

"I just saw him over there!" I follow the apparently very energetic boy at a leisurely pace. Maybe this Zoro guy can tell me where I am...These other two don't really seem to have a clue.

While Luffy and Coby peer over the wall at Zoro (I'm assuming he's there), I stand beside them, leaning against the wall. Where have I heard the name Roronoa Zoro before? I just realized that it kinda seems familiar...

Suddenly! A monster attacked us out of nowhere!!!!!!!!

Just kidding, however, suddenly, Coby fell down from the wall as if he did see a monster. Actually, he's now mumbling something about a scary guy on the other side, so that's pretty close. Oh, he's saying that the scary guy on the other side really is Zoro. Luffy turns his head around to look at us.

"So he's Zoro huh?" he asks. "Looks to me like those ropes are pretty easy to break." Coby starts freaking out, which, like a lot of things, is hilarious to see.

"Stop joking around! If you free him, he'll make a mess of this town, and maybe even kill you!!" he shrieks. Ow... my ears...

"Hey you!" a gruff voice from over the wall calls out. I guess that's Zoro's voice. I can only listen, since my wall-climbing skills suck. Seriously though, it's really bugging me! Where've I heard that name before!?

"Can you come and untie me? I've been here for 9 days and I'm exhausted," Zoro calls over again. He **sounds **exhausted. I can only imagine what he must look like.

Luffy just grins.

"Look, he's smiling," he says. I laugh silently to myself. What a guy.

"He's talking..." Coby, who by this time was back on the wall, whimpers and cowers in fear. He really needs to grow a backbone. Even a small one. I don't have much of one, but I've certainly got a bigger spine than him, besides the obvious height difference.

The Zoro guy starts going off about how he'll repay us (or them, since he can't see me) if we/they let him go. And how he'll hunt down someone with a bounty and give us/them the reward. There are really people with bounties here? What the heck? What are we, in a Western? ...That's the only time period I know of with bounties anyway...

Oh, right, Coby's freaking out again...he does that a lot, I've noticed.

"Don't do it Luffy! Don't be tricked by his words! If you free him, he'll kill us and escape!!" he exclaims. What a nice thing to say about someone you don't even know, eh?

"He can't kill me," Luffy replies and turns to Coby. "Cause, I'm strong too!" I look up at him with an eyebrow raised. Seriously? He doesn't really look very strong with that skinny body of his. I just shrug and look back at the ground. Never judge a book by its cover!

I jump as I hear a thud beside me. A little girl just placed a ladder against the wall and climbed over...DAMMIT! Why didn't I think of that!?!?

Coby's trying to call her back, telling her lies about how Zoro is dangerous and will eat her...ok, that's a lie...he didn't say he'c eat her, but still. Oh, and I don't know if Zoro's dangerous or not either...but that's not the point.

I guess the little girl didn't listen, seeing as the Zoro guy asked her what she wanted. I sigh. Ok, looks like I'm not getting any answers about my location anytime soon. I decide to go look elsewhere. They won't miss me, I'll slip away silently...like a ninja! And that's exactly what I did.

I wandered back to the entrance of the Marine Base. It's probably a good place to start. These government places will definitely have something that'll tell me where I am! So, in I go!...

* * *

You'd think a Marine Base would have at least decent security. I've been wandering around for a while now, and haven't been caught. And I haven't even been trying to hide! Jeeze, it's pretty bad...Not only that, I haven't been able to find anything! All I find are these weird maps of 'East Blue', which is useless cause I don't even know what East Blue is!!!!

Ok, I'm fine, but I'm seriously kinda peeved about all this. I guess I'll just leave and find Luffy and Coby again. I doubt they're still talking to the Zoro guy, so I'll go back to town and check it out.

* * *

Well, there was certainly **something** going on in town. I get there and everyone's bowing down to this really weird guy in purple who's waltzing down the road like he's king of the world. Okaaay...

As I get closer, I notice that Luffy and Coby are there too, so I was right. I'm also picking up conversation.

"Three days? Didn't you say you'll give him a month?" Luffy asks the weird purple guy. Weird-purple-guy spins to face Luffy.

"How rude," he mumbles, then raises his voice, "I was only joking with him!! Only an idiot would believe that!"

I wonder who they're talking about...

Oh, right, probably that Zoro guy.

...Great, my little Marine Base Escapade, which was completely pointless, cost me missing a huge chunk of the story. Jeeze, I can be pretty dumb sometimes, despite my brains.

Oh well, I'll just shrug it off. I'll find out later. I spot Coby sitting with the little girl from before and I walk over to them.

"What a low life," I mutter, as I stand beside them. It's true, that Weird-purple-guy really is a low life.

Oh my gosh! I just did a mysterious person thing! I just appeared out of nowhere! Coby looks really shocked at my sudden appearance. It takes all I have just to remain cool.

"Where the heck have you been all this time??" he asks, truly sounding startled. Haha, I could pull this whole cool thing off.

"Around," I reply casually. Score for me!! I break out of my mental cheer as I hear gasps from the people. I look over and see the weird-purple-guy on the ground and Luffy standing near him, his fist raised, looking mighty pissed.

Which, believe me, is really freakin scary.

Coby quickly goes and holds Luffy back from hitting the guy again.

"Luffy! Please calm down!" he pleads. "Do you really want to mess with the Marines?"

"Coby, I've decided," Luffy announces, completely ignoring Coby's question. "I'm gonna ask Zoro to join my crew."

Crew? What is he, a pirate?

Anyway, the crowd is now in an uproar. They're exclaiming things loudly in disbelief and shock.

"Who is he!?"

"Is he crazy!?" Etc...You get the point.

"Calm down! They're the Marines!" Coby reminds Luffy. I think he gets it Coby, I just don't think he cares.

"I don't care. A bastard is still a bastard," Luffy answers, proving my previous thoughts.

"Very true," I mumble. And it is.

"What?! How dare you hit my beautiful face!? I'll tell my daddy!" weird-purple-guy exclaims from his spot on the ground. Everyone around gasps in horror.

Le gasp!

"Why don't you fight me yourself?" Luffy growls.

"Luffy! Don't do it!" Coby begs. Weird-purple-guy gets supported by two other Marines...seriously, I doubt Luffy even hit him **that** hard.

"You'll regret this!" And you know what? He ran away. Yeah. What. A. Loser. I almost laughed at his losery-ness.

"It's not worth it hitting someone like that," Luffy mutters. I snort.

"True that," I reply. Luffy turns to my, mildly surprised.

"Oh, when did you get back?" he asks.

"A few minutes ago," I reply.

"Oh, ok." Ah, what a great response. Doesn't even ask me where I was or freak out that I was gone. Nice, real nice. I like that!

"That was really cool!" the little girl tells Luffy.

"Oh? Maybe I should've hit him again for you," he replies, however the little girl is whisked away by her mother. Luffy just waves goodbye to her. Sweet. When the door is closed, Coby starts freaking out.

"We're gonna be in a whole lot of trouble!! What if Captain Morgan sends the Marines after us!?!" he shrieks.

"We'll deal with it when it happens. I'm gonna go talk to Zoro," Luffy replies. He's so unconcerned it's funny. He is officially the King of Nonchalance.

* * *

Well, I followed Luffy to where Zoro is being kept and he just jumped over the wall to talk to Zoro. I am currently staring at the wall blankly, with only one real thought in my head.

How the hell am I gonna get over this stupid thing?

I sigh and just decide to listen again, although I can't really hear what's being said. I can really only hear their tone of voice, which is really annoying. I wanna know dammit!!

Anyway, from what I can hear, and from what I heard earlier, Luffy is being very persistent about Zoro joining his crew...I'm still not sure if it's Pirates, but if it is that would be weird. Really freaking cool, but weird, cause Pirates don't really exist nowadays.

"I've already decided. You're joining," I hear Luffy declare from the other side.

"Don't decide for yourself!!" Zoro exclaims. I laugh. Really loud too, I think, cause there's silence on the other side of the wall. No seriously! That is some funny stuff right there!

Luffy starts talking again, asking Zoro something about swords. No way! Zoro-guy is a swordsman!?! SWEET!!! Man, I'm soooo jealous...

...I **really** wanna see! This is getting annoying! I look up at the wall and attempt to climb it.

...Notice, attempt. It is a key word.

Of course I failed, and now I'm sitting in the dirt, pouting. So uncool. But no one can see mee! ~ So I'm ok.

Oh ho? I hear something interesting.

"Oi wait!!" Zoro's voice calls.

"Ok! I'm going!!" Luffy's voice exclaims. I'm going to assume that Luffy is being reckless again. He just seems to be that kind of person.

Not long after, Coby comes along.

"Where's Luffy?" he asks.

"I don't know. I couldn't see because I can't climb up the wall," I reply in a deadpan sort of voice. I swear I could see him sweatdrop. He then proceeds to climb up with hardly any troubles.

Show off.

He puts his hand out to me. Yay! I finally get to be over the wall! Nice Coby!!

So, he helped me over and now we're walking over to Zoro. Finally getting a chance to see what he looks like, I decide that his voice definitely fits his person. He's all gruff and tough looking, with blood and dirt all over him. No wonder Coby was scared the first time.

"Where's Luffy?" Coby asks Zoro. Zoro doesn't answer right away cause he's...

Oh my gosh! He's staring at me! Not in a good way either. Kind of like a 'where-the-hell-did-you-come-from' look. I shifted my feet and looked away.

"He went inside," Zoro finally replied to Coby's question. I look up at the Marine Base and see a large commotion on top of the roof.

...I'm guessing that he's probably up there.

"What?! He went inside?! He's too reckless..." Coby exclaims. Yep, that is very true. But, he'll probably be fine. The Marine's don't have very good security. I'm more worried about us. I mean, we're out here in the open and the Marines seem to be on the roof. Lord knows why they're up there for. Maybe they're having a secret party...

Le gasp! And I wasn't invited!!!???

Oh, right, back to the present. Coby is untying the ropes that hold Zoro to a post.

"Oi!! What are you doing? If they catch you, you'll be killed!" Zoro shouts at Coby. Well, looks like mister vicious-cold-blooded-killer isn't so...vicious and cold-blooded...and killer-esque.

Coby goes off on a heroic sounding rant, but I'm not really listening. I don't usually like monologues. And anyway, I have something much more important to do. I have to make sure none of the partying Marine's come out here and see us. That would probably be bad.

"I'm going to become a marine! Just like Luffy is determined to become Pirate King!" Coby exclaims. He seems to be finished. It's cool that he's so pumped about his dream. Wait...pirate king?

"What?! Pirate King?! You're joking right?" Zoro exclaims. He seems just as surprised as me, just...probably in a different way, surprised.

"I was shocked too at first," Coby starts. I guess we're all surprised! ", but then-"

Coby was cut off viciously by a gun. And...Oh my gosh!!! He's bleeding!!! He got SHOT!!! I look back at the roof. I guess the party's over!

"AHH!! I've been shot!! I'm going to die!!!" Coby yells, clutching his wound. I look over at the wound and wince. Owww...that looks like it hurts: **a lot**.

"Get outta here while you still can! They aren't here yet," Zoro commands. I guess he's worried about us, but we can't just leave him here.

"No, I have to set you free..." Coby pants from the pain. I guess he has more of a backbone than I thought.

"Don't worry about that, I'll be free in a month-" Zoro starts.

"NO! He was lying to you!! They're going to kill you in three days!!" Coby yells.

"Nonsense! That bastard promised me he'd set me free if I could survive the month!" Zoro countered.

"He never intended to keep that promise! That's why Luffy punched him in the face!" Suddenly everything made sense. That Weird-purple-guy really **is** a bastard! I should have punched him too!! Good for Luffy!

"What a guy..." I mutter aloud. Really, getting all upset over someone you just met is pretty incredible. I shake my head and go to help untie Zoro. Of course, he's probably in too much shock to notice I'm here.

"What did you say?" he asks Coby.

"Please, I want you to help Luffy. I'm not asking you to become a pirate, but Luffy saved me. And if the two of you join forces, then you can definitely escape!" Coby announces.

Suddenly, we're surrounded. By Marines. With guns.

Oh jeeze...

"That's enough! The three of you who have betrayed Captain Morgan shall die here!!" one Marine yells at us.

Zoro looks on with a rather panicked expression. Coby looks utterly terrified. Me? I'm looking on with a completely void of emotion face...

Yeah, but inside, I'm scared out of my life. We're going to diiiiieeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh, we're spared for a few more minutes. Morgan just showed up and started his bad guy rant. This should give us a good ten minutes to think of an escape plan.

Seriously, how long can one guy go on about how we're garbage, and he's awesome, and blah, blah, blah?

"READY!!" Shit!! What do I do!?

I try to untie the ropes faster. Maybe Zoro can help...but the ropes are too tight!

I certainly can't run! What kind of person would I be if I just left them here to be killed?

"FIRE!" The bullets are coming! What's going to happen when I die? How will my family take it? My family...

But we were spared death by a certain person who flew out of nowhere.

"You!" Zoro exclaimed.

"LUFFY!!" Coby cried.

"No!" I screamed. I seriously liked that guy! He's probably the coolest person I've met in a long time! He just...died for us!

Suddenly...

"IT'S NO USE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Luffy bellowed, laughing. Everyone stares wide-eyed at him.

What kind of crazy messed up place did I come to!?!

Coby fell to the ground, foaming at the mouth. That just topped every funny thing I've seen him do, but I'm in too much shock to laugh.

"What kind of human are you!?" Zoro asks Luffy. Luffy turns to him.

"The one who will become the next Pirate King." Luffy then asks Zoro something about swords, but by this time, I'm no longer paying attention. I fall to the ground shaking. That had come way too close to death to be comfortable.

Luffy and Zoro are still talking, now something about joining Luffy's crew. I'm interrupted from all thoughts by a loud shout. I turn to see the marines charging at us with swords. My eyes widen. Not again! But, before any of us could be impaled by a sword, Zoro was untied, holding three swords and holding all the Marines back.

"The first one to move....dies," he says in a deep, kinda scary voice. Man, that is some cool shit right there. And three swords!? What an awesome guy.

"Oohhh, coooool!" Luffy says, apparently agreeing with my thoughts. The both of them talk again, but I'm caught up in admiring the swords! Those are some nice looking swords!

"Shawna, get out of the way! And Zoro, duck!!" Luffy shouts suddenly. I move over to sit beside Coby.

"**Gumu Gumu no Whip!**" Luffy yells and did the strangest thing. He stretched out his leg and knocked down all of the Marines.

...weird, but still super cool!

"Ooo!! Very nice!" I comment, clapping.

"Super! Very cool!" Coby calls.

"What are you?" Zoro asks. Ah, I wonder the same my green-haired friend.

"I'm a rubber man!" Luffy replies cheerily. Wow, that's cool...

...Where am I? This isn't real life anymore.

Anyway, the Marines are getting all scared now and Luffy and Zoro are standing there looking intimidating. Nice guys. Very nice. Super cool, too.

The Marines are freaking out about how they can't beat Luffy and Zoro.

Damn straight!

"Anyone who just complained are to shoot them self in the head. That's an order! I don't need weak men," Morgan shouts. I frown. What kinda sicko is he?!

Apparently Zoro and Luffy don't approve either because they jump into action.

Luffy and Captain Morgan begin their epic battle. Well, it's more like Luffy beating the shit outta Morgan, but whatever.

"Wait!" I snap my attention to the owner of the 'wait!' Oh my gosh! It's weird-purple-guy!! And he's pointing a gun at Coby! I narrow my eyes at him and push him away, but you know what he goes and does? He just grabs me by my hair, which is short by the way, so I have no way of escaping.

"I said wait!!" he shouts again, almost desperately. Bastard!! Let me go!

Luffy looks over at us. Weird-purple-guy has a gun at Coby's head and has me struggling by the hair.

"I-I'm not afraid to die!" Coby shouts, although he looks really scared to me, but I guess he's trying to be brave. Good for him. Luffy smiles.

"I know."

Then the most epic thing ever happened!

While Luffy punched Weird-purple-guy in the face, making him drop me and the gun, Zoro finished off Morgan while he was about to slice Luffy open with his axe.

Epic, right?

I fall to the ground and quickly go over to see if Coby is ok.

"Nice...," Luffy starts and stands up. "Zoro."

"Thanks...," Zoro starts, also standing up straight and sheathing his sword. "Captain."

I grin at the two of them. How cool are they!? I just chuckle as I help Coby to sit up.

The Marines seem to be in shock for a moment before throwing their weapons in the air and cheering loudly. They start dancing around and celebrating. I just stare blandly at them.

"You know...those weapons are going to come back down," I state seriously. Zoro, who apparently heard me, snorts before collapsing.

* * *

"I'm full!!" Luffy exclaimed loudly. It's much later after the battle. Apparently Zoro collapsed from hunger, so we all made our way back to the restaurant to eat. We got to eat for free too! Cause we...uh...Luffy and Zoro got rid of Captain Morgan. It's pretty freaking sweet. Free food. I smile and sigh, turning to look out the window. I still don't know where I am, but I'm obviously not in the real world anymore. I mean, Luffy's made of **rubber**. That doesn't happen is real life!

Actually, the more important question is probably how I got here...

My thoughts are interrupted by Coby freaking out...again.

"How are just the two of you going to survive the Grand Line!?! That's where all the toughest pirates gather! It's also known as the Pirate graveyard!" he screeches. Zoro nods.

"It makes sense to head there to me," he states. Coby turns to him.

"Now you're talking nonsense too?!" he exclaims.

"It's not like you're coming with us," Zoro replies, drinking out of his mug. I wonder if that's alcohol...probably, if he's a pirate. Pirates like drinking rum...

"I'm still going to worry!! Even though we just met...we're still friends...aren't we?" Coby asks, turning his voice down. Luffy laughs.

"Yep! Even though we have to part, we'll still be friends!" he replies. Coby looks relieved and I just smile. What a nice guy. I drink more water. No alcohol for me. I'm still underage dammit!

I sigh and tune out of their conversation. I look down at the table and frown lightly.

Where am I?

How did I get here?

I stab at my food moodily and eat it, brooding.

I mean seriously, one minute I'm sleeping in my bed, then next I'm falling from the sky!! That doesn't just happen!!

"Excuse me!" I look up, my thoughts interrupted, to see the Marines standing at the door of the restaurant. They go off on their whole 'we're grateful, but since you're pirates, you have to leave, sorry' speech. Jeeze...ungrateful bunch, eh? Luffy just stands up.

"I guess that's it then. Thanks for the meal." Zoro stands up too. I begin to panic.

I'm not on his crew.

What am I going to do!?!?!

I can't very well stay here because I've been grouped in with the 'pirates'!

"Excuse me, aren't you two with them?" one Marine asks. Luffy points to me.

"She is. Come on." My heart jumps and I smile, standing up and walking over to them. The Marines turn to Coby.

"How about you? Aren't you with them?" Coby starts to shake and sweat.

"I...I...I..." he stutters for a bit until he takes a deep breath. "I'm NOT with them!!"

"Wait," the Marine says to us as we're about to leave. "Is he telling the truth?" Luffy turns to them and begins telling this whole story about how Coby used to work for this fat pirate lady, which would have been bad for Coby, I guess. The Marines probably wouldn't let him join if he used to work for a pirate. Anyway, Luffy was cut off by Coby punching him in the face! I guess that kid has more backbone than I thought!

"SHUT UP!" he yells at Luffy. Then Luffy 'gets mad' and starts beating Coby for punching him in the face, until a Marine yells at him.

"Stop! It's obvious the two of you aren't friends!" Zoro grabs Luffy's arm.

"That's enough," he says. The Marine looks really mad now! He shouts at us to leave, and so we do.

* * *

When we get to the docks where our dinghy is tied up, Luffy turns to me.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asks.

I knew it was too good to be real.

I'm not part of his 'pirate crew', no matter how weird yet cool that is to me.

I look down and kick at the dirt.

"I dunno," I mumble and look back up at the sky. I really don't. I can't stay here, but I can't just leave! I can't navigate worth crap! Plus I don't even know where I am!!!

"You mean **she** isn't part of your crew?!?!" Zoro exclaims, sounding rather startled. Luffy laughs.

"I haven't asked her yet!" I look at him, almost as startled as Zoro, so it's a good thing I didn't laugh at **him**.

"Were you going to?" I ask him softly, trying not to sound too hopeful. He just grins brightly at me.

"Yeah! So come on!"

"I can't do anything, you know. I can't even fight," I warn him. Maybe he didn't know that...I had to tell him. Wouldn't want him to recruit me then be disappointed! He just laughs.

"That's ok, we'll find something that you can do. We're Nakama now!" I grin at him.

"Thanks!" I get back in the small boat we arrived in, only with Zoro and Luffy this time.

Then Coby appears.

"Thank you for everything you've done for me!" he yells and salutes.

"Huh, that's a first; a marine saluting a pirate," Zoro mutters lightly.

As we set off, the other marines come and salute us off. It's really a great picture...hmm, maybe I'll draw it sometime...

"Ja na!" Luffy calls as we sail away, his arms waving dramatically. I wave passively with one hand. That was certainly an adventure.

When we're finally out of sight, Luffy turns around, back to us.

"Yahoo!! Grand Line, here we come!!!" he yells. Now I'm really confused.

"Umm..." I start. They both look at me.

"Not scared now are you?" Zoro asks, probably to tease me, although it's a lost cause this time.

I just blink and tilt my head to the side.

"Should I be?" Luffy laughs and slaps me on the back, kinda hard.

"Good answer!!" I laugh with him.

"What is the Grand Line anyway?" I ask, honestly very confused. They both just stare at me.

"You're not serious!?!?" Zoro shouts. Luffy just laughs even more.

"You're a pretty funny guy Shawna!" he exclaims. I'm a girl, thank you. Ah well. I shrug. Neither of them answered my question, so I won't worry about it, I guess.

I sit, contemplating everything that has happened that day, when something finally clicks...

"Holy crap! You're Roronoa Zoro and Monkey D. Luffy!!!!!" I exclaim, almost having a heart failure.

"You've heard of us before?" Zoro asks, narrowing his eyes in slight suspicion. I try to calm my outer appearance.

"N-No, I just felt like...making a...random outburst..." I trail off. Lame excuse. Really, really, really lame excuse. Luffy just laughs harder than before.

"Like I said! You're a funny guy!" I laugh weakly along with him, although inside I'm having a freak out worthy of Coby.

My brother had been telling me about a manga called One Piece.

The main character's name was **Monkey D. Luffy**.

His first mate's name was **Roronoa Zoro**.

I'm not dreaming.

Somehow, after I fell asleep, I got transported into a manga.

A manga called One Piece.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Why the heck did I end up here of all places!?!?!?!?!?!?!


End file.
